Becoming a Wolf
by Volunteer95
Summary: Instead of Remus remaining close to James, Sirius, Peter, and Lily, he was ostracized. When he shows back up in the wizarding world 10 years after Hallowen 81, what will everyone think when he has 10 kids? Extreme AU
1. Chapter 1

Remus was devastated that his "friends" had turned on him so quickly and he had simply left Hogwarts refusing to face the hypocrisy; sure he was a werewolf, but that didn't mean that he was on Riddle's side. It had started with an attack on a small village at the beginning of the war; only a hand few of people had known that a specific part of the auror training camp was located there and he had been one of them. It didn't matter that Sirius, Peter, James, and Lily had all known the same information or that certain officials in the ministry had also known. Since he was the only werewolf he was the obvious choice to blame and James had started to get suspicious and questioning everything that Remus did. When another village had been attacked mere two weeks later James became more suspicious and convinced his Dad, Charlus, to ban him from Potter manor informing Dumbledore that he thought Remus was working for Riddle. Rather than face persecution at the hands of the people that he loved he had decided to leave and now here he was in America with nowhere to go and no one to turn to.

James stared at the state of his house that was in ruins; how had it happened? Remus had no idea that they were living in Godric's hollow; he hadn't even spoken to Remus since fifth year when he had left. The only people that knew were Sirius and Peter...this meant that Remus had not acted alone when he went to the other side and James knew that he had to find out who had betrayed him, Lily, and their boys.

"James, what...what happened?" Sirius stuttered and James turned to look at Sirius uncertainly.

"Is it you?" James demanded and Sirius took a step back at the anger in James's eyes.

"James, think about what you're saying! I'm not the secret keeper anymore remember? I couldn't tell anyone it's...it's Peter!" Sirius screamed and James realized Sirius was right and reached to hug the man he really considered his brother and started sobbing uncontrollably.

"My boys...my boys are in that house!" James sobbed and Sirius shook James to snap him out of it and then he started running to the house and James was right beside him as he bounded up what was left of the house and into the shattered living room. James headed up the stairs and jumped over the debris fighting his way to the twins' nursery. "Jamie!" James screamed and lifted his older son into his arms cradling the screaming little boy and trying to wipe the blood off of him.

"James! James, I found Harry!" Sirius hollered and James ran to where Sirius was making sure not to shake Jamie badly. Harry was sitting and staring with tears in his eyes up at the adults and you could tell the little boy was in shock. "Easy, Harry, don't start crying." James soothed as he knelt and picked up his youngest son handing Jamie to Sirius in the process. Harry started bawling though the minute he was picked up and nothing that James or Sirius did would console the little boy. Jamie started crying as well and in a loss of what to do James took Jamie back and handed Harry to Sirius as he started rocking Jamie who quieted almost the moment that he was held by his Daddy. Harry continued to cry and when Madam Pomfrey arrived she took the little boy and started to gently rock him, but Harry continued to cry and then Madam Pomfrey realized that the way the little boy was being held was causing him pain.

"Wait, James, Harry's been hurt he's got burns on his back." Poppy informed and James turned. "Can you put some cream on his back there's something wrong with Jamie he has blood all over him and were trying to find were it came from." James stated and Poppy stared in shock at the man before rolling Harry's shirt up and starting to apply a burn salve to the deep burns. "Poppy, what happened?" Albus demanded seeing the burns on little Harry's back. "I don't know Albus, but these burns are really severe even with the cream there may be some scarring left." Poppy stated and Albus turned to get James and Lily. "James, Lily, you need to see Harry's back, he's..." Albus began, but James and Lily both cut him off. "Albus...there's something wrong with Jamie's head and hands come look at this." James yelled and Lily was too occupied holding the little boy to pay attention to her younger son. Albus sighed and turned to inspect the other little boy, but before he did he turned back. "Once his back is better take him to the castle with you and wait for me in the infirmary." Albus instructed and Poppy nodded in understanding gently applying the burn cream to the back of the little boy.

"What is the matter with Jamie?" Albus questioned trying to keep the irritation out of his voice. "Look!" James snapped pointing to the boy's head and hands. On the head there was a mark that looked like a small feather and on the hands there were little marks that resembled paw prints. "That means that Jamie is the one that has been marked as Riddle's equal!" James insisted and Albus stared in fascination at the scars before turning to look at Harry. Marking someone didn't mean that it would be scars exactly and there was no reason to rule out little Harry just because Jamie had visible scars. "We need to heal the cuts so that he won't have bad scarring." Albus stated and Lily's eyes snapped up in anger to glare at the headmaster. "No! Jamie was brave and he deserves to be recognized for what he did! These are the scars that he got from the battle and he's keeping them!" Lily exclaimed and James and Sirius nodded along with her and Albus could only sigh and insist that they at least go to Hogwarts. "Fine, but you're not prodding on Jamie!" Lily snapped and Albus nodded refusing to fight with Lily knowing that he couldn't force her to heal her son. What angered him more though was that neither Lily nor James nor Sirius had inquired about where Harry was or what had caused his back to be scarred. "Harry is at the hospital wing with Poppy." Albus informed and Lily simply nodded her head in slight appreciation that at least someone was taking care of Harry.


	2. Chapter 2

**Nine months later...**

Albus sighed and looked at the Potters as they walked through the floo and into his office; not a lot had changed since that Halloween night nine months ago except that Peter Pettigrew was in Azkaban and Harry was still being ignored as if he didn't even really exist. The little boy's back was almost completely healed, but there were still scars that ran along it and he knew that the scars sometimes caused the boy pain because the Potter house elves always brought him to Poppy for help.

"Hello, James, Lily, Jamie, and Harry; what can I do for you?" Albus questioned making sure not to put Harry before Jamie because James and Lily insisted that Jamie was what they called the "boy-who-lived" and had gotten hurt protecting Harry.

"Well, it's not easy to say, but Lily and I both think that it would be better if Harry were to go stay with someone else permanently; Lily's sister Petunia doesn't like our kind, but since Harry is a squib if you tell her that she should accept him without a problem." James explained and Lily nodded her head in agreement.

"It just wouldn't be fair to Harry with all the attention that Jamie gets and I don't want him to grow to resent the boy that protected him just because of petty jealousy. Jamie doesn't need that kind of negativity with what he'll have to face one day and the elves aren't able to help as much because their constantly tending to Harry. Harry hasn't shown that he even has magical powers and since he's a squib I think Petunia would love to have another child." Lily elaborated and Albus was speechless as what to do.

"We've already had the elves pack his things." James stated and handed Albus a shrunken trunk before handing over the custody papers for Albus to fill out. "If Petunia and Vernon refuse to take him please try to find him a home with a muggle family so that he'll fit in." James stated and Lily nodded hoisting Jamie up and turning to head back to the floo followed by James.

Harry stood staring uncertainly at his parents until they disappeared and then he turned to the headmaster with tears in his eyes. "I sorry..." Harry apologized and Albus scooped the small child up gently rocking the boy who had stolen his heart the moment he met him. "Easy, Harry, you've done nothing wrong. I'm going to find you a family that will appreciate you; is that ok?" Albus questioned and Harry nodded understanding that he was no longer a Potter; after all he had seen the ceremony and the elves had explained it to him. "I no Potter." Harry offered as a way to comfort the older man that was now crying. "What? Did you see a ceremony where something was done to a picture of you on a wall that took it off? With smoke perhaps?" Albus questioned uncertainly and Harry nodded his head glad that he could help the older man. "Elves say no Potter now just Harry." Harry explained and Albus growled in frustration, but was shocked when Harry recoiled from him and started stuttering apologizes.

"Harry...harry...I'm not mad at you." Albus reassured drawing the boy close again and Harry clutched the man and started crying. "I not care not Potter...I just want a Mommy and a Daddy that love me." Harry bawled and Albus's heart broke as he continued to rock the little boy in his arms. "I've got just the place where there will be a Mommy and a Daddy that will love you very much." Albus assured and Harry started to drift off to sleep as the headmaster started to sing to him softly.

After Harry had fallen asleep Albus took him to Poppy and had her put him in a crib that Minerva had transfigured until he could see if the person he had in mind would take Harry or not. Now he was standing outside of an apartment nervously trying to decide if he should knock or make other arrangements for Harry. Finally he made up his mind, remembering the promise he had made Harry, and knocked at the door. The door was answered by a boy that was about five years old and his face lit up excitedly before he was pulled back and the door was filled by the back of a woman who reprimanded the younger boy gently. "Reinhart, what have you been told about answering the door when you don't know who's on the other side?" Dorian questioned and Reinhart looked down before looking back up to answer.

"I know I'm not supposed to Mommy, but it was Uncle Albus." Reinhart insisted pointing behind his Mommy to his uncle. Dorian turned and her face lit up at the sight of Albus. "Well, ok, your off the hook this time young man, but from now on, even if it's someone you know, make sure you always tell Mommy or Daddy first ok?" Dorian inquired and Reinhart nodded in the affirmative before being allowed to run past his Mommy and jump into his uncle's arms.

"Uncle Albus! I've missed you." Reinhart admitted hugging his uncle tightly before giving him a small kiss on the check. Albus felt his eyes prick with tears at the affection and gently kissed the little boy on the forehead. "I've missed you as well Reinhart. I love you so much." Albus murmured squeezing the little boy tightly before lowering him to the ground. "Reinhart do you think you could go get your Daddy for me?" Albus questioned and Reinhart nodded his head excitedly before running off towards his Daddy's study.

"What's the matter, Albus?" Dorian questioned looking at the older man uncertainly. "I need to talk to you and Remus together." Albus relayed and Dorian nodded directing him to the couch in the living room. "Has something happened to Poppy?" Dorian probed worriedly looking uncertainly at the emotional state of the older man. Albus was always very emotional when it came to the children, but something was off and he was abnormally emotional from simply holding Reinhart. "I guess almost bawling when holding Reinhart gave me away didn't it?" Albus chuckled trying to stop any tears from falling by making jokes. "Albus? Reinhart said you wanted to see me so I sent him to play with the others while we talk. Albus, what's upset you?" Remus questioned worriedly sitting down beside Dorian and across from Albus.

"Remus...what I have to say isn't going to be easy for you." Albus began and Remus took the hand that Dorian offered to him before nodding for Albus to continue. "It has to do with Tom Riddle and the Potters. Nine months ago Riddle struck the Potters and has vanished since that time; James and Lily were not home at the time of the attack, but their twin sons were. The twins are around a month younger than Bernard and were hurt by Riddle to an extent. The older twin, James Jr. or Jamie as he's called, was the only one left in the crib after the attack..." Albus began but Remus was quick to interrupt. "Don't tell me the younger twin was killed was he? I may not care about James any more, but I wouldn't ever want anyone to lose their child." Remus stated passionately and Albus held up a hand to stall any other interruptions.

"No, Harry wasn't killed during the attack, but his back was severely burned and has scarred some even with Poppy using the strongest healing salve she has access to. The reason I'm here though is because on the night they were attacked Jamie had a feather appear on his forehead and paw prints on his hands; I'm not sure why, but I believe it could be because James has a relation to Godric Gryffindor and Riddle has one to Salazar Slytherin, so when one descendant attacked another it caused the symbols associated with the house of Gryffindor to appear on Jamie. I believe though that Harry was the one actually hit with the spell instead of Jamie and Jamie's scars appeared as a direct result of the magical backlash hitting him. Harry's back was scarred because the magic was able to penetrate whatever he made to cover himself burning and scarring his back. I think Riddle thought, like James and Lily do, that Harry was a squib and that by torturing Harry in front of Jamie he could make Jamie fight back, but Harry is more magical than James and Lily know and does perform magic when he feels safe according to the Potter house elves that care for Harry. It's my belief that Harry has been somewhat abused by James and Lily at least verbally and I know emotionally. For the past nine months everything has been about Jamie to James and Lily and today I was visited by James and Lily...they want me to take Harry to Petunia and tell her that he's a squib and give her custody, so that Harry will not grow to resent Jamie because Lily believes that Harry owes Jamie his life and that Jamie needs more attention because Riddle isn't really gone. Harry is asleep and with Poppy right now, but I have to make a decision of what to do." Albus elaborated and watched as not only Remus but also Dorian became fully enraged and started growling their inner wolves coming out in their anger.

"Easy, easy, Remus, Dorian, you don't want to scare your children." Albus advised and Remus and Dorian both calmed down sitting down beside each other again while still softly growling though. "Albus, you cannot take Harry to Petunia and Vernon...Petunia won't care if he's a squib or not and when she finds out he isn't it will make his life ten times harder...please Albus...can...can...can..." Remus started but couldn't begin his statement because his nerves and anger were accelerating at the same time. Dorian knew what Remus was trying to say and she gently laid a hand on his arm before continuing. "What Remus is trying to ask is can we take Harry and raise him as are own?" Dorian questioned hopefully and watched as Albus started smirking. "I was hoping you would say that and I didn't even have to finish the story for you to offer." Albus chuckled and Remus let out a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding.

"You old dog you; you knew we wanted more children and wouldn't hold it against him that he's a Potter." Dorian laughed but became curious when Albus's face took on a slightly pensive look. "Actually that's the last part of this that I haven't told you yet; James and Lily have disowned Harry, therefore he's no longer a Potter." Albus stated as calmly as possible, which wasn't much he had to admit. "What?" Remus roared causing five little heads to come popping around the corner worriedly.

"It's ok kids, go back and play. Daddy's just upset at something that Uncle Albus told him; I'll come get you all in a few moments and then we have to talk ok?" Dorian questioned ushering the children back to the playroom Remus had designed for them. Reinhart nodded and herded his brother and sisters off to their playroom. "I know, but on a slightly bright side he actually can become your son if that's what you want. Also since he's not much younger than Bernard if you want him to become Bernard's twin that could probably be done here in America; do you want to bring the kids in to discuss it with them?" Albus suggested and Remus nodded standing with Dorian to go round up the kids. It was amazing to Albus the difference in Remus as a parent and James as a parent. Remus had been barely seventeen when Reinhart was born and around one year later he had Darla, the next the twins, Shayla and Shayna, had been born, and then finally on June 29th Bernard had been born making him a father of five at the age of twenty-two going on twenty-three years old. Dorian was only a year younger than Remus and had adapted well to being a Mommy making sure that each child was loved and cherished by not only her and Remus but each other as well. Albus was pulled out of his thoughts as five children piled all around him eagerly hugging their uncle and kissing him on the cheek. "I've missed you all so much!" Albus stated passionately and the children curled closer to him at that.

"Ok, kids, we need to talk about a very serious topic, ok?" Remus questioned looking as each child calmed down and nodded their heads in the affirmative. "I know that you're all very young, but what Daddy and Mommy have to say is very important to understand. You all know Mommy and Daddy wanted another baby, but we got sick and couldn't have any more children right? Well, how would you feel about another brother?" Remus questioned looking straight at Bernie to see how the youngest would react. "I no be the baby no more?" Bernie questioned curiously looking first to his Mommy and then his Daddy. "You'll always be one of our babies, Bernie, you just wouldn't be the youngest anymore, but actually Mommy and Daddy would be adopting a little boy that is almost a month younger than you and he could be your twin, if you wanted that." Remus explained watching as his little boy's face lit up. "You mean I get a twin?" Bernie chirped excitedly. "Yes, and you would have to help me watch out for him because as his twin he'll probably tell you things he won't tell others like Mommy and Daddy for a while. You see he's been hurt by his old Mommy and Daddy and they have disowned him." Remus elaborated knowing that his children all knew what being disowned meant because they had heard the word around other wizards and witches their age, plus Remus had taught his children things pureblood children in Britain would know. "Well, I want him." Bernie stated in his matter of fact voice causing Remus to pull his little boy into a hug. "I think I'd like another brother as well." Darla stated always being the proper four year old. "We want him!" the twins, Shayla and Shayna squeaked excitedly; speaking together as they usually did. "I think it'll be fun to teach another brother how to play Quidditch when the time comes!" Reinhart offered and smiled happily at the idea. "Well then I guess we're getting everyone a brother and Bernie a twin!" Dorian stated loudly causing the children to start running around excitedly.

"There are a few important things you need to know though." Albus stated and the children stopped running and looked at their uncle expectantly. "The little boy's name is Harry, he's very shy, he used to be a twin and his twin was mean to him so Bernie you'll have to show him what it means to be a twin, he's been hurt by his Mommy and Daddy and for the past nine months has only had house elves to mostly take care of him like Mommy and Daddy do for all of you." Albus explained and the children all nodded in understanding, especially Bernie, who took the role of being an older twin very seriously. "Alright, now I'm going to go and take Daddy with me to get Harry, will the rest of you stay here with Mommy and get ready to meet him?" Albus questioned and the children hurriedly nodded yes before running off to clean up their play room. "Alright Remus, let's go get you another son." Albus smirked and Remus nodded nervously before kissing Dorian passionately and apparting away.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry had woken up moments ago and was playing a game with the lady who said to call her Aunt Poppy. Of course he couldn't really say that clearly yet, but he was getting better and the elves back at the other house had helped him to improve his speech drastically. He knew that the people that had left him here this morning had been his Mommy and Daddy before he was disowned, but even before the bad man had attacked they had like Jamie better. At first he didn't notice as much, but ever since the bad man came it was easy to see. The older man though had promised to get him a Mommy and Daddy that would love him and according to Aunt Poppy that's where he was. At that moment the older man, Aunt Poppy had called him something like Allbus or something like that anyway and another, younger, man entered the room he was in and started his way. "Hello Harry, remember how I said I would get you a Mommy and a Daddy that would love you?" Albus questioned and Harry nodded excitedly looking at the younger man who looked kind, but jumpy.

"Well, this is Remus Lupin, and he and his wife, Dorian, want to be your new Mommy and Daddy and give you brothers and sisters that will treat you a lot better than Jamie did. Actually they have a little boy who's your age, Bernard but everyone calls him Bernie, who is only a little older than you and would like to be your twin if that's ok with you." Albus explained and Harry's eyes grew wide with excitement. "Will my twin and sibings like me?" Harry questioned anxiously and Remus stepped forward and sat beside Harry who was on top of one of the beds. "Yes Harry, you're new brothers and sisters are really excited to meet you." Remus explained and Harry was immediately drawn to this man. "I like you." Harry stated boldly and Remus smiled as tears entered his eyes. "Thank you Harry, I like you too little guy. Would you like me to be your Daddy?" Remus questioned hopefully and Harry flung himself into his Daddy's arms and started to cry as he hugged him. "Yes, pease." Harry answered and the longing was easy to hear in his voice. Remus gently kissed his new little boy on the head and started rocking him gently back and forth against his chest. "Harry, now that Remus is your Daddy and Dorian will be your Mommy, you can call me Uncle Albus, if you want to." Albus offered and Harry nodded excitedly. "She said I could call her Aunt Popee." Harry explained pointing at Poppy who was smiling happily at the little boy curled in Remus's arms. "Well, would you like to go meet your new family?" Remus questioned and Harry nodded excitedly before his Daddy told him to close is eyes and port-keyed back home.

"Alright now everyone calm down, Harry and Daddy will be here any minute." Dorian promised and the children sat down on the rug waiting expectantly. Bernie was the most excited about getting a twin and he was anxiously playing with his shoelaces to keep himself occupied. At that moment Remus port-keyed back in closely followed by Albus and Poppy and in Remus's arms was the little boy that must be Harry. Bernie felt automatically protective of the little boy in his Daddy's arms; Daddy and Mommy had said that he was the same age as him, but Harry was very tiny to be two years old. "Everybody, this is Harry, Harry these are your brothers and sisters and this is your Mommy." Remus introduced and Harry's face lit up as his Mommy took him from his Daddy and hugged him before depositing him onto the floor with rest of the little wolf pack. "Hi, my name is Reinhart Dallas Lupin, and I'm your oldest brother; I'm five." Reinhart introduced himself gently hugging Harry who happily returned the hug. "I'm your oldest sister, Darla, and I'm four years old." Darla said next hugging Harry as well and gently kissing the little boy on the forehead like she did her other brothers and sisters. Harry once again accepted the hug before being released and bombarded by the twins. "Hi I'm Shayla and this is my twin Shayna; we're three." Shayla elaborated before nodding at Shayna and giving Harry a famous twin sandwich hug and then releasing him to meet his own twin. "Hi bruder, I'm Bernard Jonas Lupin, I'm two just like you and I hope be you twin." Bernie chirped hugging his twin who hugged him longer than he had any of the others and when he quit hugging his twin he still held his hand. Remus felt tears roll down his face as his children readily accepted their new brother without hesitation and Bernie seemed to automatically attach himself to Harry who was the same and refused to let his twin's hand go.

James watched as Jamie ran through the house and started chasing one of the house elves. It had been around three months since they had left Harry with Dumbledore and insisted he find somewhere else for the little boy to live. They hadn't seen hide or hair of Albus since then, but he was sure that Albus had found somewhere to stick the child. Jamie was growing so fast and literally monopolized almost all of his and Lily's time so much so that they didn't even have time to hardly spend with each other. "James, are you coming with me and Jamie to go to the park?" Lily called knocking James out of his thoughts as he quickly put on his coat and headed after his family.

Harry and Bernie were playing hide-and-go seek twin addition; Reinhart and Darla had school during the day leaving only the two sets of twins at home to play with each other and so twin hide-and-go-seek had been invented. Whichever set of twins were hiding would hide in different spots while the twins that were seeking would seek together. If one twin was found then paper, rock, scissors was played and the one to lose would have to be the searcher with the twin that was found making it were different twins had to work together to win. "Harry, later go play park?" Bernie questioned looking curiously at his twin. Harry looked more like him now and was almost the same size, but was still slightly shorter. It had been five months since he got a twin and he didn't like to be away from Harry for long periods of time. "Ok, we have ask Mommy first." Harry agreed and continued on the search for the missing twins. Dorian watched as the boys chatted while looking for Shayla and Shayna who were a lot better at hiding than the two year olds. When Harry had been adopted and made Bernie's twin the changes in his appearance had happened automatically. Harry and Bernie had almost the same facial structure and it was obvious they were twins, but they were fraternal not identical. Since Bernie's full name was Bernard Jonas Lupin, they had decided to make Harry's full name Harrison Jarvis Lupin and had been able to actually make it where he did have the same birthdate as Bernie even though technically he was younger still, his blood and Bernie's showed that both boys were born on June 29th 1881 instead of Harry being a July baby. The main difference with the twins were their hair and eye color; while Bernie had her golden blonde hair and Remus's amber colored eyes giving him a very sophisticated look for a two year old, Harry on the other hand had Remus's russet brown hair and her peridot green eyes making him look like an intelligent little professor. It had made her so happy to have another little boy and lately she and Remus had been talking about eventually adopting more children to make the family even bigger than it was. She laughed as Harry spotted one Shayna and Bernie spotted Shayla; both boys stretched and tagged each of their sisters making it their turn to hide the next time they decided to play twin hide-and-go seek. "Mommy can we..." Harry started and Bernie picked up where Harry dropped off. "Go play at the park?" Bernie finished and she laughed as the girls started jumping up and down in agreement. "Alright you four go and get your jackets and then we'll head to the park; it's about an hour until Daddy, Reinhart, and Darla will be home." Dorian agreed and the children took off to their rooms to grab their jackets.

Albus smiled as he looked at the pictures the Lupins had sent him for his Christmas present; it had been a year since Harry had officially became a Lupin and Bernie's twin. The boys were inseparable and knowing that they would have to start school in a couple of years they had refused to go if they couldn't be together. Harry called each of his siblings by a nickname, but when it came to Bernie he simply called him brother and Bernie was the same way. He had noticed that the Shayla and Shayna called each other sister often and figured it was a twin thing that Bernie had noticed and started the first time he met Harry. The first picture was a family portrait with Remus and Dorian in the middle, Reinhart on Remus's side, Darla on Dorian's side, Shayla and Shayne in front, Harry in Remus's arms, and Bernie in Dorian's arms. Both sets of twins were holding their twin's hand; Reinhart was pulled against Remus's side, and Darla was pulled against Dorian's side. The next picture was of Bernie and Harry learning how to fly from Reinhart who was explaining how to kick off. Several pictures into the album there was a picture of all six Lupin children curled up in their sleeping bags asleep in front of the fireplace at their cottage. The last picture was of Harry and Bernie each holding a hand of the newest member to the Lupin clan a little sister for the boys to have.

James sighed and ran his hand through his hair; Jamie had turned five recently and had refused to go to primary school preferring to stay with him, Lily, and Sirius. Jamie was a great kid that loved to play quidditch and bake with Lily, but sometimes James found himself wondering what Harry was like at this age and how he was getting along with the Dursleys.

Harry smiled as he woke up and gently moved his brother to knock on the door that led to the bottom of the bunk; a moment later Bernie, his twin, popped up and smiled at Harry winking in mischief. Harry cocked an eyebrow at Bernie who nodded and together the twins crept out of the bunk bed and headed into the living room. Harry and Bernie had turned seven the day before and were up and getting ready to go on a trip like they did every year for their birthday. "So, twin of mine, when do you think we should wake the parents?" Bernie smirked jumping up and down in his excitement. "Well, I would say now would be a great time before the others wake up and the alarm wakes them up like normal." Harry smirked in agreement and the twins took off running for their parents' room. Slowly the twins snuck into the room and jumped onto the bed landing effectively on top of their parents who shot up and then took a few calming breaths before speaking. "What are the two of you doing?" Dorian questioned mock glaring at her boys. "Well today we go..." Harry started. "on the trip to the amusement park." Bernie finished and Dorian shook her head and looked over at Remus. "They're so much like you when it comes to getting to ride rides." Dorian scolded and Remus merely smiled and winked at the boys before pulling them into his arms. "Shouldn't you be waking up your brother now?" Remus questioned yawning and swinging his feet off the side of the bed. "Which one?" the twins answered together and Dorian started laughing at the familiar banter between father and sons. "Well I think he's the oldest, right dear, Reinhart's his name if I remember correctly." Remus joked and the boys took dramatic sighs before nodding, "Yep that's the one, he's your first born, looks almost identical to you, ten this year, protective." The boys rushed out filling in for each other at parts and talking together at others. The boys quickly hugged their Mommy goodbye and then pushed their Daddy gently back down before heading to find Reinhart.

Jamie grabbed his broom out of the closet and took off running down the stairs. "Jamie! Wait for me!" yelled a younger, female voice and Jamie stopped and let her catch up. "I want to ride with you." The girl demanded and Jamie agreed hoisting her up onto his shoulders and continuing down the stairs at a slightly slower pace now that his cousin was with him. Sirius wasn't technically his uncle, but he was his godfather and that made Sirina the nine year old boy's main responsibility.

The twins stopped for what felt like the hundredth time to go and do something for one of their siblings; they were about to be eleven in a few days and decisions were being made of when would be best to go school shopping before moving to Britain at the beginning of September; Reinhart was going into his third year because he had chosen to start a year later to go to magical school so that he could be with Darla since he didn't have a twin to go with him and she was scared of being alone without someone she knew. Shayla and Shayna were going into their second year and Harry and Bernie were about to be first years. Albus had secured a place for Remus as the History of Magic teacher after getting Binns, the old teacher who was actually a ghost, to retire and had put Dorian as the assistant to Poppy in the hospital wing since with so many children she definitely had the experience. Albus thought it would be best to have both Lupin parents on sight because James had taken the job of DADA professor and Lily had been named as assistant to Flitwick who would teach the younger years charms while Flitwick focused on the fifth through seventh year students. It had been almost nine years since Harry had officially, legally, and truly become Harrison Jarvis Lupin younger twin to Bernard Jonas Lupin. Harry didn't talk about the Potters and in truth the only memories the almost eleven year old had was of the elves taking care of him and the day he had been dropped off with Albus and met his new family. Harry had fit in easily with the then five Lupin children making his new parents very happy. Harry was equally a Dad and Mom's boy just like Bernie was and the twins adored each other completely. They both shared the same DNA and had the same face structure. Hogwarts was going to get a rude awakening though when the entire Lupin clan moved and made their presence known in the Great Hall; even though the younger children were too young to attend Hogwarts they would still be living there because both of their parents were going to be teaching there.

"Jamie, do you have everything packed?" James yelled and Jamie simply entered the room his Dad was in as an answer with his trunk trailing behind him. "Good, Lils are you almost ready to go?" James hollered and Lily sent a stinging hex back as a reply causing James to yelp and sit down to wait for her.

"Ok, Reinhart do you have everything, son?" Remus questioned looking at the trunk and bag standing in front of his oldest son. "Affirmative, Dad; I also made sure that Darla has her bags packed and so do Shayla, Shayna, Bernie, and Harry." Reinhart nodded and Remus started chuckling hysterically. Reinhart had taken over getting his five older younger siblings ready years ago and then Shayla, Shayna, Bernie, and Harry had taken on the job of making sure that their younger siblings were all set to go whenever trips were taken. Remus chuckled as he thought back on the past nine years; at twenty-two going on twenty-three, he and Dorian had adopted Harry making him have six children total and two sets of twins. The next year a little girl had taken it to seven, a year after that a little boy made it number eight, three years later triplets made it eleven, and the next year a twin girl and boy had taken them to thirteen children and last year another little girl made it fourteen children total. Remus had never seen himself as a thirty-one going on thirty-two year old man, married to the love of his life, who was a year younger than him, with fourteen wonderful children. The funny part, at least to the family because most people found them odd, was that this year they planned on adopting again hoping to take the number to fifteen or sixteen possibly even seventeen. Of course a lot of the younger children were the same age and would all start Hogwarts within the next three years making a major impact on Hogwarts for years to come.


	4. Chapter 4

"Ok, Tillie, are you ready to go and board the Hogwarts train?" Nitara questioned her little girl that nodded her head excitedly before calming down and nodding a little more normally trying to copy her Dad's facial expression and failing miserably. "Are you sure you want to partake in riding the train with those dunderheads?" Severus griped not wanting to let his little girl out of his sight and allowing that to make him waspish. "You didn't give Clarance this much trouble two years." Tillie whined looking pleadingly at her older brother who immediately stepped beside his sister and pulling her into a side hug. "Tillie, actually he did, but I managed to avoid a lot of it by taking off the minute I got through the barrier to find a compartment." Clarance assured his little sister and avoided the swat his Dad aimed at his head. "You know Dad, you shouldn't swat at your children, what if you make me flunk this year and lose house points because of it?" Clarance smirked causing Severus to pull both of his children into his arms as tears pricked at his eyes. "I love you both so much." Severus whispered and Clarance stopped joking and squeezed his Dad tight hoping to reassure the older wizard who appeared heart-broken at letting his babies on the train. "It'll be ok Dad, you'll see us in like an hour and a half." Clarance assured the older man who tightened his hold. "Daddy, Clarance is right, and besides this way I'll be with you all year instead of being at primary school most of the time, right Mum?" Tillie questioned looking to see that her Mum was also crying. "Aww man they're both crying Clarance." Tillie murmured and Clarance winced looking at his Mum's puffy eyes. Severus opened his arm to the side and pulled his wife into the group hug making sure to keep his babies close to him until the last minute possible.

"Move aside, boy-who-lived coming through!" Sirius ordered and the crowd turned to look at Sirius and the boy that was walking behind him. "Is that Jamie Potter?" "I cannot believe he's already eleven!" "I wonder what kind of magic he can do now after ten almost ten years?" the whispers continued on and on causing Clarance to fake gag sending his Dad into a laughing fit that he hid pretending it was a coughing attack. "Jamie! Wait up mate!" Ron Weasley, the youngest of the Weasley bunch, called and Jamie turned around throwing an arm around his best mate's shoulder. The Weasleys filed through and followed the Potters to the other end of the train station taking most of the crowd with them.

"Alright you lot, they're at the other end of the train station, you can come through now and board the train." Remus informed his family that was patiently waiting on the other side of the barrier. Reinhart appeared first closely followed by Darla, then Shayla and Shayna were right on each other's heels, followed by Harry and Bernie who were chatting about the different houses and wondering where each family member would be sorted, followed collectively by the remaining nine children and their Mom. "Calm down Dad, you act like the train will actually leave without the hoard of students down there." Reinhart smirked and Remus rolled his eyes at his son. "Very funny Reinhart, now if you five could board the train, the rest of us could head to the school and get situated." Remus pretend huffed, causing the five in question to tackle their Dad and then encourage the remaining nine to do the same thing. "You children better be glad I love you!" Remus quipped wiping at the tears that had gathered in his eyes and realizing that Dorian had tears in her eyes also. "It'll be alright, Dad; you'll see the five of us in like an hour and a half and you still have nine other children to cry over. Now in about three years I can see you having a breakdown though, what do you think twin of mine?" Bernie questioned looking at Harry who winked at his twin before answering. "Oh, I don't know Bernie the thought of not seeing our handsome faces every morning first thing would distress me as well." Harry chuckled causing Reinhart to break down laughing and Darla to start giggling along with the other children and even their Mom got in on the action. "The boys do have you there dear." Dorian admitted and Remus sighed dramatically before hugging his five oldest again. "I know, but I haven't been away from any of you guys in a long time and I'm allowed to worry." Remus pouted.

"Remus Lupin?" Severus questioned in shock. The children stepped back and examined the man that had spoken to their Dad. "Yes and you would be..." Remus started until he looked up and saw Severus Snape standing there. "Hello, children this is Potions Master Severus Snape." Remus explained to the children that had different degrees of reactions to that explanation. Severus watched fascinated as the oldest boy moved just behind Lupin and to the right a little ways while the twin boys, Harry and Bernie if he had heard right, planted themselves at either side of Lupin and looked perplexing towards him. The rest of the children crowded around their Dad and the older five had their hands on their wands with the oldest, Reinhart if again he wasn't mistaken, actually having his half-way drawn. "Easy you lot, it's not like Severus is going to attack me." Remus informed the children, but his voice didn't even convince Severus that he thought that was true and the children simply tightened their hold on their Dad and wands making; sure that their Mom was in their eye sight as well. "Why would our Dad hurt your Dad when your Dad was one of the marauders not ours?" Clarance challenged and Severus put an arm out to stop Clarance from moving forward. "No Clarance, I do owe Remus some apologies." Severus admitted and looked carefully at Remus before speaking. "You never did anything to me directly and I treated you like you were as bad as Black and Potter; I'm truly sorry Remus and I hope that as colleagues we can settle what differences we had." Severus offered and Remus was shocked before taking a breath and answering Severus. "I think that would be just fine with me; I owe you an apology as well Severus. I never knew what it felt like for Potter and Black to put you through that until they turned on me. I should have said something to stop them and I'm sorry I didn't, but it looks like you did well for yourself anyway." Remus smiled shaking the hand that Severus stuck out. "Thank-you; after fifth year when you left Albus cracked down on at least Black and Pettigrew making sure that they left me alone and once Lily and I were no longer friends I wasn't a threat to Potter anymore so I was able to enjoy my last two years, leave, get a degree as a potions master, meet the love of my life, and have two wonderful children. This is my wife Nitara, my son Clarance, and my daughter Matilda but everyone calls her Tillie." Severus introduced and the tension left both the Snape and Lupin children allowing them all to relax.

"It's nice to meet all of you; this is my wife Dorian, my oldest son Reinhart, then in decreasing order of age there's Darla, Shayla, Shayna, Bernard who goes by Bernie, Harrison who goes by Harry, Keiki, Oliver, Boris, Bonnie, Bowen, Warner, Whittany, and Yavonne." Remus finished and Severus, Nitara, Clarance, and Tillie were staring in shock at the group of people that were obviously a family. "You have fourteen children?" Severus squeaked looking in shock at the number of children that were surrounding Remus and his wife Dorian. "Yes, we adopted some of them through blood adoption and they're all legally and truthfully my children and I wouldn't have it any other way." Remus answered honestly as Harry pressed further into his side. "So let me see if I get this right; Shayla and Shayna are obviously twins as are Harry and Bernie which makes Boris, Bonnie, and Bowen triplets and Warren and Whittany twins, right?" Tillie questioned just to clarify. "She understands us twin! There is hope for the future of Hogwarts after all!" Bernie exclaimed slinging an arm around Tillie's shoulders and being copied by Harry, "Finally, we were worried that Hogwarts would be rather lame; it's your first year as well correct?" Harry questioned and at Tillie's nod Harry and Bernie sighed in relief at the same time. "Good because we..." Harry started and Bernie grinned before finishing. "Need someone besides each other for a friend in our year." Bernie concluded and Tillie started laughing at their antics causing both boys to grin happily before realizing that everyone was watching them and huffing dramatically again. "No privacy I tell you brother." Harry huffed and Bernie started his rant next. "I know, you would think that going to school meant privacy, but alas it doesn't." Bernie whined and Tillie broke down laughing again. "I think your twins just took my daughter and have encouraged her to embrace her prankster side." Severus winced and Remus winced in sympathy and agreement from the looks that the twins and Tillie were wearing. "Alright, best board now before the Potters and Weasleys head back this way." Remus instructed and the children nodded grabbing their now shrunk luggage and hugging their family members before boarding the train. Harry hugged Oliver bye last and the little boy looked heartbroken that he wasn't getting to go with him. "I'll make sure and get you some chocolate for your stash." Harry promised and Oliver's face lit up as he hugged Harry tightly before letting him go and standing back beside Keiki. Reinhart and Darla took off with Clarance who was in their year at Hogwarts, Shayla and Shayna went to find a compartment with more second years to mingle, and Harry, Bernie, and Tillie grabbed an empty compartment before falling into the seats in relief. "So, do you two know what house you want to be in?" Tillie questioned and the boys shrugged before explaining.

Albus smiled as Severus, Nitara, Remus, Dorian, and the rest of the wolf pack entered the Great Hall together. "Well I'm glad to see you're all getting along; I think you'll need all the friendships you can get with James, Lily, and Sirius being on the staff this year." Albus admitted and Severus and Remus nodded in complete agreement before sitting down in their seats. The children were to stay sitting until all of the students had been sorted and then he would make an announcement informing the rest of the students about the nine Lupin children that would be sitting wherever they wanted during meal times.

James sighed as he, Lily, and Sirius pushed through the front doors of Hogwarts and headed to the Great Hall. "So, Sirius, how did Sirina take being left at home until after the first night?" James questioned knowingly. "All I heard was, but I want to be with Jamie!" Sirius whined and Lily giggled at Sirina's attachment to her godbrother. "Well, they'll be together after a couple of years anyway." James reasoned and Sirius nodded in agreement before opening the doors to the Great Hall and stopping in his tracks. "What's he doing here?" James and Sirius demanded together pointing at Remus. "He's a teacher her and if you want to keep your job I'd shut up!" Keiki snapped glaring daggers at them. "Who is this little brat?" James bellowed and found himself flying backwards through the air. "Insult my daughter again Potter and I'll do more than send you flying backwards. "I wouldn't try that if I were you Black." Severus stated wand pointed at Sirius. Lily moved to grab her wand and found two wands pointed at her. "What happens between our husbands is between them, but if you step into this fight it becomes mine and Nitara's fight as well." Dorian growled and Nitara nodded in agreement. "Ok, this is over now. Everyone, lower your wands and take your places at the table; James, if I were you though, I'd listen to Remus and leave Keiki alone." Albus stated dangerously and Sirius's eyes widened at the implied threat the headmaster had thrown at James. "Did you just threaten the father of the boy-who-lived, Albus?" Sirius questioned fury working into his words. "No, I warned him before anything happens. You see Remus's children are my honorary nieces and nephews and the rest of the Lupin children are on the train headed this way and their twin boys Bernard and Harrison do not take kindly to their baby being threatened." Albus elaborated and Oliver grinned at Uncle Albus's calling Keiki Harry and Bernie's baby. The boys had been three when Keiki was adopted the year before him and sure enough when their Mom had informed them that Keiki was their baby to protect they had taken it literal making sure no harm came to Keiki even now. "Well, I've never..." Sirius began only to cut off again. "No, you haven't, Black! I have a family with thirteen brothers and sisters and a Mom and a Dad plus Uncle Albus and Aunt Poppy, so back off and leave my sister alone!" Warner snapped glaring daggers at the Black heir. "These children are terrible Prongs!" Sirius screeched which caused Severus to start laughing. "That's rich coming from the sidekick of the boy wonder who felt it prudent to torture anyone he could and named himself and his cronies after thieves in a children's book!" Severus snapped and Lily turned to glare at Severus only to find herself back at the end of the wand of Nitara Snape. "You stay away from my husband! What kind of friend let's her supposed best friend be tortured by these jerks?" Nitara screamed and Lily actually shrunk away from the anger reflected in Nitara's eyes. "ENOUGH! The children are about to arrive!" Albus concluded and everyone went to their seats, but one thing was for sure this was far from over.

"Did you guys have a good ride?" Reinhart questioned coming up behind Harry and Bernie followed closely by Darla. "Actually yea; this is Neville Longbottom. Neville this is our brother Reinhart and our sister Darla." Harry introduced and Reinhart shook the young heir's hand before allowing Darla to do the same. "It's nice to meet the both of you as well; Harry and Bernie have been telling Tillie and me about your family and how many of you there are. I think it's refreshing that Hogwarts is going to get a new family in it finally. It's boring having the same families in it year after year. When my parents went here they knew of your Dad and spoke very highly of him and his academic excellence." Neville admitted and then headed with the group to the boats. Even though technically Reinhart, Darla, Shayla, and Shayna weren't first years it was their first year at Hogwarts and they'd been informed to ride over on the boats with their family. Reinhart, Darla, Shayla, and Shayne boarded a boat while Harry, Bernie, Tillie, and Neville boarded into the one beside them.

"Well I know that I'll be heading straight to Gryffindor!" Ron boasted and Jamie agreed with his overly loud friend that they boy-who-lived wouldn't go anywhere else either. "Well, I'm heading into Slytherin, but it's no surprise that the boy-who-lived believes all Slytherins to be evil!" a young blonde headed heir shot back and Harry watched in amusement as they argued with each other. "That's Draco Malfoy." Tillie explained and stayed between Harry and Bernie and behind Neville keeping out of the young heir's sight. "I take it you don't like him?" Harry questioned curiously looking at Tillie in concern. "Well, let's just say Lucius, his dad, really was a deatheater that tried to recruit my Dad and when that didn't work he almost killed Dad and if it hadn't been for Headmaster Dumbledore he would have." Tillie admitted and shuddered at the thought of never being born. "Well, don't worry, we'll protect you right Bernie?" Harry questioned trying to lighten the mood, but before Bernie could answer Professor McGonagall appeared and led them into the Great Hall to be sorted.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry was rather bored with the sorting in all honesty and had only paid attention to the few people he actually knew and a couple he didn't. The first person he remembered was Crabbe going to Slytherin, Hermione Granger had went to Gryffindor, Goyle went to Slytherin, and then Neville was called up and sorted into Hufflepuff finally breaking the rivalry being called the last three times. "Bernard Lupin!" Minerva called and up walked a younger version of Remus mixed with his wife Dorian and after a moment the hat had made up its mind. "HUFFLEPUFF!" the sorting hat called and Remus smiled as if he had been expecting that to happen which he had. "Darla Lupin!" Minerva called realizing that this girl was actually a third year transfer. "HUFFLEPUFF third year!" the sorting hat screamed and Darla took a seat across from Bernie noticing that he was nervous because Harry would be up next and they'd never been separated before. "Harrison Lupin!" Minerva called and thought that if James and Lily hadn't been so stupid there would be another Harry being sorted today was well. "HUFFLEPUFF!" the sorting hat yelled again and Harry left the stage and sat down beside his twin smiling happily at not being separated like he had feared. "Reinhart Lupin!" Minerva yelled and watched as the children stared in shock that there were so many Lupins being sorted. "HUFFLEPUFF third year!" the sorting hat yelled when it touched Reinhart's head. Reinhart deposited himself beside Darla and across from Harry. Now if Shayla and Shayna made it into Hufflepuff the family would be together. "Shayla Lupin!" Minerva called and the older of the girl twins sat down nervously on the stool before hearing the hat scream. "HUFFLEPUFF second year!" Shayla breathed a sigh of relief and thankfully taking off the hat and heading to the table where her siblings were waiting for her. "Shayna Lupin!" Minerva called aware that this was the last Lupin to be sorted this year. Shayna was so nervous that she would be separated from her siblings that she almost missed what the hat said, "HUFFLEPUFF second year!" the sorting hat called and the Lupin siblings started cheering wildly as their last sibling sat down at the table with them and started to make friends with the other Puffs.

Harry once again zoned out until "Matilda Snape!" Professor McGonagall screamed and Tillie headed onto the stage nervously scanning the Great Hall before sitting down. It took the hat but a moment and then it screamed it's answer, "HUFFLEPUFF!" the sorting hat yelled and Severus started clapping loudly for his baby girl as relief flooded through him and the Puffs broke out in applause once again glad to have Clarance's little sister with them too. Clarance smiled as his little sister sat down and started chatting with the Lupin twin boys and then he turned back to his conversation with Darla and Reinhart about different subjects they were thinking of taking this year as their electives. When Blaise Zabini was sorted into Slytherin the feast started and Harry grinned at the sight of the lasagna that was sitting on the table before having his attention broken by Uncle Albus. "I have a few more announcements before we eat; first let's welcome this year's new professors; Professor Remus Lupin will be your instructor for History of Magic, Madam Dorian Lupin will be the assistant to my wife Poppy Pomfrey-Dumbledore, Potions Mistress Nitara Snape who will help her husband with the running of his classes and the brewing of the potions for the hospital wing, Professor James Potter for DADA, Professor Lily Potter as first through fourth year charms professor, and Professor Sirius Black as assistant to Professor James Potter. Lastly I know you all see the nine other children standing behind me, well these are the rest of the Lupin children and even though they're not old enough to attend classes they will be allowed to eat where they want to and no one is to make a fuss." Albus stated calmly and the Lupin children walked off the stage and over to the Hufflepuff table sitting beside their siblings and starting to eat.

It didn't shock Harry that Oliver had decided to sit by him; ever since Oliver had been adopted the year after Keiki, Oliver had taken up with Harry often sleeping on the top bunk alongside him at night. Oliver had been mistreated at his old home and since the Potters had neglected Harry at the very least when he lived with them he understood Oliver's shyness. "Harry, we have a problem!" Oliver whispered urgently and Harry turned concerned towards his little brother. "What's wrong?" Harry inquired and Oliver took a deep breath before beginning. "Well, when Potter Sr. and Black arrived they started in about what Dad was doing here and Keiki informed them he was a teacher and to leave him alone; Potter Sr. called Keiki a brat and Dad sent him flying backwards. After that everyone had their wands pointed at Black and the female Potter to stop anything from happening. When Uncle Albus warned Potter Sr. to take Dad seriously Black inquired if Uncle Albus had threatened the dad to the boy-who-lived. Uncle Albus told him he was merely warning him because he's our honorary uncle and you guys were coming and were very protective of Keiki. Black started to say that he'd never been seen someone talk to Potter Sr. like that or something such as that when Warner broke in and informed him no he hadn't because we have a family of thirteen brothers and sister, a Mom, a Dad, Uncle Albus, and Aunt Poppy backing us, so it would be good for Black to leave Keiki alone. Black told Potter Sr. that we were terrible children which made Potions Master Snape laugh at the hypocrisy considering how mean Potter Sr. and Black were to children when they went here. The female Potter turned to glare at Potions Master Snape and Potions Mistress Snape drew her wand and pointed at the female Potter informing her what a terrible friend she was to let Potions Master Snape be tortured like he had by Potter Sr. and Black." Oliver finished and watched as Harry's knuckles tightened on his silver ware before he turned and whispered to Bernie the short version of what had happened who started the chain reaction that had all of the Lupin and Snape children frowning and glaring at the Potters and Black.

Once dinner was over the remaining nine Lupin children followed their parents back to their quarters while their siblings headed to Hufflepuff's quarters. "I cannot believe the nerves of those jerks!" Reinhart growled and Darla nodded in agreement while placing a calming hand on Reinhart's arm. "I know! I mean neither of our Dads did anything wrong and just because his son is the famed "boy-who-lived" doesn't give him the right to go around putting everyone down!" Clarance snapped in agreement and Tillie gently placed a hand on her brother's shoulder. "Easy Clarance, you don't want to get suspended the first time you have class with any of those idiots." Tillie reminded him and Clarance nodded in understanding before realizing that their outbursts had attracted a crowd. "I, for one, agree with you; Jamie Potter wasn't the only person that was targeted because of what that supposed seer said. My family was also targeted and I lost my great uncle because of it!" Neville admitted and the other students in Hufflepuff looked in sympathy at Neville before beginning to speak. "Well, personally, my Dad and Mum don't see how Jamie could really have done much to Riddle and considering he's only about average for his age it doesn't make sense that he was that powerful when he was only fifteen months old. Not to mention what kind of family disowns their other fifteen month old in favor of the other son?" Cedric Diggory, another 3rd year, stated passionately and the other Puffs agreed and made a promised then and there to protect any and all of their house mates, including the Lupin siblings because they were family by default, from the Potters and Black.

The next morning Harry woke Bernie and the two dressed quickly before dashing downstairs to wait for Tillie. It didn't surprise either twin that their siblings were all up and sitting around the living room on the various couches and chairs. "Morning, what took you guys so long to get up?" Reinhart teased and Harry smirked before Bernie tackled his brother playfully and sat on him refusing to budge. "Ok, ok, I give just get off." Reinhart whined and Bernie chuckled before letting his brother up and standing back triumphantly beside his twin. "Morning, is it some sort of game to sit on your older brother?" Tillie laughed coming down the stairs followed closely by Clarence who looked like he had just woken up. "Bernie and I try to see if he gets any stronger, so far nothing has changed, but we keep hoping he'll get muscles one day!" Harry joked and Reinhart levitated his younger brother making Bernie take out his wand and lower his twin to the ground before tackling Reinhart to the ground once again.

"Where's Harry?" Oliver whined looking expectantly at the door that led to the Great Hall. "He'll be here soon Oliver; don't worry it's not like Potter attacked him the first night." Keiki reasoned and Oliver huffed, but nodded his head in consent as he waited for his older brother to surface. "What's the matter with your children, Lupin, not brave enough to make it into Gryffindor with Jamie?" Sirius taunted glaring at the werewolf. "If you won't to keep your teeth in place Black, I would leave my children alone; remember, I'm a werewolf which means I could have passed the gene onto any of my children." Remus growled and Sirius backed down for the moment at Dumbledore's glare. "Harry!" Oliver screeched and lunged at his older brother who hugged him tightly before sitting down beside him and began piling bacon onto his plate while Oliver opted for slices of ham. "Morning , Oliver, sleep well last night?" Harry questioned looking expectantly at his younger brother. "Yea; you've got to come down and see my room first chance you get Harry and you too, Bernie." Oliver chirped excitedly and Harry nodded in seriousness while Bernie laughed and nodded in agreement at Oliver's excitement. "Well, isn't it nice that little brother needs you?" Jamie taunted glaring at Harry. "Oh, and you are?" Harry demanded staring in disdain at Potter Jr. "Don't play like you don't know me, Lupin!" Jamie growled and Harry feigned disinterest. "I think I heard your name last night, but considering my family and I were sorted before you, I believe, I wasn't really paying attention." Harry smirked and Jamie saw red quickly drawing his wand. "If you want to keep that hand, Potter, I would lower my wand." Reinhart informed and Jamie looked up as Ron yanked on his arm; every member of Hufflepuff had their wands drawn and aimed at the younger Potter. "Lower your wands away from my son! Don't you realize how much you owe him?" Lily demanded and Jamie smirked expecting them to lower their wands like his Mum had ordered. "I don't believe we're in your class yet, Professor, and I do believe that your son drew his wand first!" Harry snarled and when he looked up he realized his Dad had his wand pointed at Potter Sr. while Potions Master Snape had his wand pointed straight at Black. "I think that Mr. Lupin is correct Lily; Jamie did indeed draw his wand first and even started the fight first." Albus agreed and Lily led her son back to Gryffindor table glaring daggers at the headmaster. "Now, why don't you kids finish up your breakfast, oh and Harry, good job on not instigating the fight." Albus beamed ruffling Harry's hair and winking at the entire Hufflepuff table. "Thanks, Headmaster Dumbledore." Harry acknowledged and Albus smiled brilliantly at his pseudo-nephew and headed back to the table.

"So, what class do we have first?" Tillie questioned looking excitedly at Susan Bones knowing she had already looked over the schedule. "We have Charms with Lily Potter." Susan gulped nervously knowing that what she was about to say was going to make it even worse. "It's also with the Gryffindors." Hannah Abbott finished for her friend knowing that Susan was nervous enough already. "Oh that's just great!" Tillie groaned and stood from the table pulling Harry and Bernie along with her prompting the rest of the first years to follow her lead. "Make sure that the kids are ok when they get to you dear." Nitara instructed and Severus nodded his head sighing in frustration that his children had to learn from Lily Potter of all people and Potter and Black too!

The Hufflepuff first years were the first to enter the charms room and took seats on the right side of the room making sure to keep the Harry, Bernie, and Tillie in the middle and away from Lily Potter. The Gryffindors showed up just before it was time for class to start and filed in on the left side after seeing Hufflepuff on the right. "Alright, class, now in years before with Professor Flitwick the first spell to be learned was Wingardium Leviosa and I'm going to keep that, but I also want to get done with that in about a week if at all possible so that we can start with a little more complex spells." Lily instructed and the students simply nodded and waited to start class. "Now, as you all know my son is the boy-who-lived, but don't let that discourage your from doing well in my class simply because Jamie is in here with you." Lily instructed and Harry had to withhold a groan at the stupidity of that statement. "Now, let's everyone begin." Lily state and started instructing them on how to properly perform the spell. After twenty minutes in class no one had been able to perform the spell correctly and Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger had gotten into a fight about how to cast the spell. "Ok, everyone how about we take turns trying the spell?" Lily suggested and Harry knew that either she would start by getting Jamie to cast it first or by making the rest of them look bad, so that when Jamie did it they would all feel terrible. "Alright, let's start with Bernard Lupin." Lily stated and Bernie nodded before extracting his wand and taking a deep breath. "Wingardium Leviosa." Bernie chanted and to the shock of everyone besides Harry the feather floated up into the air. "Decent, let's see if your brother is as talented as you; Harrison if you would?" Lily prompted and Harry simply pointed his wand and intoned "Wingardium Leviosa." causing his feather to shoot up in the just like Bernie's had. "Very well, perhaps just a bit more practice and it will be easier for you to levitate. Now, Jamie, why don't you give it a try and show them what they need to work toward?" Lily smiled and all of the Puffs rolled their eyes in exasperation. "Wingardium Leviosa." Jamie cast and the feather barely moved before falling back down on the table. "Very good, Jamie, five points to Gryffindor." Lily awarded and the Puffs saw red glaring at their professor. "Now, why Jamie's didn't go as high, he made it float softly instead of shooting up. It's more important to levitate then hit a high point right off." Lily


	6. Chapter 6

Previously:

 **The Hufflepuff first years were the first to enter the charms room and took seats on the right side of the room making sure to keep the Harry, Bernie, and Tillie in the middle and away from Lily Potter. The Gryffindors showed up just before it was time for class to start and filed in on the left side after seeing Hufflepuff on the right. "Alright, class, now in years before with Professor Flitwick the first spell to be learned was Wingardium Leviosa and I'm going to keep that, but I also want to get done with that in about a week if at all possible so that we can start with a little more complex spells." Lily instructed and the students simply nodded and waited to start class. "Now, as you all know my son is the boy-who-lived, but don't let that discourage your from doing well in my class simply because Jamie is in here with you." Lily instructed and Harry had to withhold a groan at the stupidity of that statement. "Now, let's everyone begin." Lily state and started instructing them on how to properly perform the spell. After twenty minutes in class no one had been able to perform the spell correctly and Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger had gotten into a fight about how to cast the spell. "Ok, everyone how about we take turns trying the spell?" Lily suggested and Harry knew that either she would start by getting Jamie to cast it first or by making the rest of them look bad, so that when Jamie did it they would all feel terrible. "Alright, let's start with Bernard Lupin." Lily stated and Bernie nodded before extracting his wand and taking a deep breath. "Wingardium Leviosa." Bernie chanted and to the shock of everyone besides Harry the feather floated up into the air. "Decent, let's see if your brother is as talented as you; Harrison if you would?" Lily prompted and Harry simply pointed his wand and intoned "Wingardium Leviosa." causing his feather to shoot up in the just like Bernie's had. "Very well, perhaps just a bit more practice and it will be easier for you to levitate. Now, Jamie, why don't you give it a try and show them what they need to work toward?" Lily smiled and all of the Puffs rolled their eyes in exasperation. "Wingardium Leviosa." Jamie cast and the feather barely moved before falling back down on the table. "Very good, Jamie, five points to Gryffindor." Lily awarded and the Puffs saw red glaring at their professor. "Now, why Jamie's didn't go as high, he made it float softly instead of shooting up. It's more important to levitate then hit a high point right off." Lily explained and it was obvious that she believed her son could do no wrong. Harry and Bernie exchanged a glance; this was going to be a very tiresome year indeed.**

 **New chapter:**

Severus scanned the first year Hufflepuffs as they trailed in followed by the Slytherins. Harry and Bernie had Tillie in between them and the boys were non-to-subtly glaring daggers at the Slytherins. Well actually it was one Slytherin in particular, Draco Malfoy. That meant Tillie had told the boys the hand that Draco's father played in almost getting him killed. The Malfoy heir sensed that someone was staring at him and when he looked over Severus couldn't help but notice the shock on his face. After all Draco would know that Remus was a werewolf by now; no doubt he'd written to Lucius last night to relay everything. Which meant Lucius would have warned him to tread lightly and not go making enemies with possible werewolf children. With this development though Draco would have to inform Lucius he was already considered persona-non-grata apparently and he would surely be reprimanded. As a Slytherin, and if Riddle ever came back, no doubt a future death eater, Draco was expected to keep appearances and make alliances. While befriending Gryffindors wouldn't be expressedly alowed befriending Hufflepuffs was actually encouraged in Slytherin House. He cleared his throat as the last of the Slytherins walked in and began the lesson.

Harry, Bernie, and Tillie held back at the end of class and Severus motioned them to follow him. Once they were safely in his office and he'd set the privacy ward he pulled Tillie into a hug.

"Are you three ok?" Severus probed and Tillie hugged him back rubbing his back reassuringly.

"We will be, but Charms is definitely going to be a class we have trouble in." Harry grumbled and Bernie nodded.

"What happened?" Severus demanded releasing Tillie as he started to pace.

Moments later Bernie and Harry threw up shields as Severus's magic started to break bottles around the office.

"Dad, dad...DADDY!" Tillie screamed and Severus realized what he was doing and sank into a chair at his desk.

"Are you ok?" Tillie questioned bending down beside him and taking his hand in hers.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have lost my temper like that." Severus apologized squeezing Tillie's hand back.

"It's alright, Dad; no harm done." Tillie grinned and Severus offered a weak smile in return. Lily better watch it or she was going to have one very pissed off Potions Master on her hands.

"Why don't you kids head to lunch, I'll be there in a moment." Severus suggested and the boys made to leave but Tillie refused.

"No Daddy, now isn't the time to seek revenge. Let's just go to lunch." Tillie insisted and Severus felt the fight leave him for the moment.

"Ok, I'll let it go for now, but one more time and I won't." Severus nodded and Tillie nodded back taking his hand. The boys looked at each other and grinned; Tillie definitely had her Dad wrapped around her finger. 

Nitara noticed the firm grip that Tillie had on Severus's hand the moment she entered and turned to glare down the table. Only one thing could make Severus lose control like that, Lily had done something to one of the children during charms. Tillie parted from her Dad when he was almost to the stage and walked over to sit down beside Bernie and across from Clarance.

"What happened?" Clarance, Reinhart, Darla, Shayla, and Shayna demanded together. Tillie quickly relayed the events and both Clarance and Reinhart were out of their seats before anyone could stop them. Harry cringed, this was not going to end well.

"Dad, Mom!" Reinhart and Clarance screeched.

"Did you hear what that woman did to my brothers?" Reinhart demanded.

"Easy Reinhart, calm down son." Dorian soothed and Clarance picked up.

"She made them look like they weren't talented when really it's her son who could barely cast the charm." Clarance seethed.

"Are you speaking about my wife?" James snarled and Clarance felt a hand touch his shoulder and saw a flash of black as he fell backwards.

A moment later Clarance opened his eyes back up to see everyone staring past him. As he rolled over and stood up he saw something he had been wanting to see for a long time; Potter Sr. was currently laughing uncontrollably on the floor followed by being screaming when the hexes changed. Then he froze and slammed into a wall.

"DO NOT EVER TOUCH MY SON AGAIN, POTTER. I KNOW EXACTLY WHAT THAT WIFE OF YOURS DID AND IF SHE EVER TREATS MY DAUGHTER OR ANY OF THE CHILDREN UNDER MY PROTECTION LIKE THAT AGAIN..." Severus bellowed and then heard something that caused him to let Potter drop to the ground.

"Watch out Professor Snape." Harry screamed and as Severus turned he saw Harry jump in front of him and hit the ground.

Slashes appeared all over Harry's body and he started bleeding. Before even Remus or Dorian could get to Black another voice rang out that was accompanied by a strong magical outburst.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY TWIN?" Bernie bellowed and Sirius flew backwards and slammed into one of the windows as Bernie's magic started to spiral out of control. Severus bent down and started casting the counter curse; apparently Black had remembered a curse he'd evented back in school to protect himself. As he was healing Harry several things happened at once.

Tillie and Darla managed to get to Bernie and Darla poured a calming draught down his throat, Shayla and Shayna grabbed Reinhart before he could advance, and Albus was trying to keep Remus and Dorian at bay with the help of Poppy. The rest of the Great Hall just froze and watched in fascinated horror. What was going on?

Then the doors burst open and Aurors were everywhere.


	7. Chapter 7

The Lupin children were spread across different chairs, couches, beds, and siblings when Severus was finally able to make it to the hospital wing. Remus and Dorian were standing in a corner talking to Nitara when he found them and headed over.

"Severus, thank-you." Dorian sobbed as she pulled the man into a fierce hug only to release him into a more masculine hug moments later.

"Thank-you Severus, I don't what we would have done if we'd lost Harry tonight." Remus admitted voice gruff.

"You do not have to thank me; if I hadn't invented that curse then Black couldn't have used it against Harry." Severus huffed and felt a small hand from behind grab his. At first he figured it was Tillie and pulled the hand close wrapping its owner in a tight hug. After a moment though when he was hesitantly patted on the back he looked down to see Oliver Lupin standing there.

"I'm sorry, Oliver, I thought you were Tillie." Severus apologized embarrassed. The boy hadn't even had him for class yet, wouldn't for a few years, and he probably already thought he was a nutcase.

"That's ok Professor Snape. You were really upset and I think you really needed that hug." Oliver assured before clearing his throat and continuing.

"I just wanted to tell you that you were wrong about what you said. You said that if you hadn't invented the curse then Black couldn't have been able to use it on Harry and that's true. The thing is though is that he would have used just as bad a curse and Harry still would have jumped in front of you, it's just who he is. If you hadn't recognized the curse...I...I." Oliver tried to finish and started crying prompting Dorian to pull him into her arms.

"What he's trying to say is we could have lost a brother tonight, but thanks to you he's still here; curled against Bernie actually. You aren't a bad person Professor. You have no reason to blame yourself for any of this." Reinhart concluded and shook the man's hand before hesitantly, and quickly, hugging him.

Severus blinked and pressed his hand against his eyes before replying. "In that case, you don't have to ever thank me for saving your brother's life. After all he saved mine first; aside from Black I'm the only one who likely knows the countercurse, if he even bothered to learn that part, and no one would have been able to heal me. In truth Harry was more the hero tonight than I was." Severus acknowledged and the families stared at one another.

After tonight they're families would always be close. Oh it would take time for what happened to be completely erased from their minds, but they were already a stronger unit, a stronger family, for it. 

Albus sat beside Poppy, hands entertwined, as he thought about what had happened. He had almost lost one of his nephews tonight and he would have had no one to blame but himself. After all it had been him who had relented in allowing Sirius to teach at Hogwarts. Once the Aurors had interviewed only a handful of staff and students, Sirius had been dragged away. Even though he was bound he screamed and kicked until he was gone. What bothered him the most was the fact that once again Sirius didn't acknowledge what he had done. A young, innocent, little boy could have died tonight because of a school-boy grudge. James would have been in Azkaban too if not for the fact that he was the Dad to the boy-who-lived. He had insisted though and James was now suspended until the next year from teaching at Hogwarts, at which time he cuold only come back if Albus and the rest of the staff deemed him mentally stable. Lily had almost resigned before she realized it would leave James Jr. alone and she wasn't going to pull him out just to get what away from the rest of them. There wasn't a doubt in Albus's mind that for the rest of the year there would be hard feelings between James Jr., Ronald Weasley, and the Lupin children. Only time would tell what road James Jr. would walk down and he hoped it wasn't one similar to the one Tom had walked down years ago. The last thing any of them needed was another dark wizard with a grudge against their family.


	8. Chapter 8

Harry moved cautiously and winced, he was afraid he might hit one of his siblings accidentally.

"Twin?" Bernie murmured half asleep before his eyes shot open.

"Hey twin." Harry smiled and Bernie enfolded his twin in his arms hanging on for dear life. Oliver smiled and snuggled closer to Keiki at the same time that she pulled him closer. After Harry he was the closest to Keiki since they'd been adopted a year apart. They turned to look back at the twins and grinned.

"I'm ok." Harry soothed hugging his twin back and rubbing his back reassuringly.

"You are now, but I thought...I thought I would..." Bernie sobbed and shuddered afraid to even say it out loud.

"You thought that you were going to lose me." Harry offered and Bernie glared at him but nodded nonetheless.

"I'm sorry." Harry apologized and Bernie shook his head and pulled Harry closer.

"No, it's not your fault. You were very brave and you saved Professor Snape's life." Bernie insisted hugging Harry close.

"He's ok then? I was afraid I hadn't gotten to him in time." Harry fretted.

"I'm better than ok thanks to your Mr. Lupin." Severus acknowledged stepping around the curtain followed by Remus and Dorian who immediately stormed towards the bed and pulled both twins close refusing to seperate the set for even a moment.

"I'm ok, Mom, I'm ok." Harry assured and patted her back before leaning over and patting his Dad's.

"I'm alright, really." Harry promised and Remus and Dorian sat back slightly keeping the twins between them. Bernie though was still glued to Harry's side and they imagined he would be for a long time.

"Actually I think I'm the one that should be saying thank-you; you saved my life, Professor. You were at my side almost instantly and started performing the countercurse. It hurt... a lot...when the spell hit me, but I know I wouldn't have made it if you hadn't known what to do." Harry insisted and Severus closed his eyes shaking his head.

"I knew how to heal you because I invented the curse when I was younger to defend myself with." Severus admitted and felt a body collide with his. He looked down to see Bernie attached to his middle. At first he thought the child was enraged and then he realized he was crying, heavily crying. Gently he bent down and hoisted the eleven year old into his arms, patting his back soothingly.

"Thank-you. Thank-you." Bernie sobbed and hugged the potions master tightly.

"I would have lost him if you hadn't known what to do...I can't lose him." Bernie admitted and shuddered violently.

"Shouldn't you be angry at me for inventing it?" Severus questioned feeling absolutely horrible that these people were grateful when it was his fault.

"No. You invented it, but you didn't use it and had you not known what it was Harry would have died. Black could have used a worse curse, one that I might not have been able to get a brother back from." Bernie whispered and then felt fresh tears slide down his face. Severus was speechless and then he felt someone lifting Bernie from his arms and saw Dorian take him.

"It's ok dear, it's ok. Harry's here, he's ok." Dorian soothed and sat down between several of her children who immediately curled around them. Before he could even think he felt someone direct him down onto the hospital bed beside Harry. Severus tensed slightly; after all Harry hadn't said a word since he admitted he'd created the curse. As he looked up though Harry placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed gently.

"I need you to understand what it is you have done for my family and me." Harry pressed and Severus stared wearily at him.

"You're an only child, aren't you?" Harry questioned and Severus nodded.

"I thought you were. See having brothers and sisters is a lot different. Even though sometimes you might feel like you want to be an only child that same thought makes you shudder. If I'd...died tonight...it's almost impossible to explain what they would have felt. The only way I know how is to explain what I would feel if...and I can't even bring myself to say it out loud. Bernie is my other half, my twin. Just thinking about that, it would be every memory I have besides maybe five or so becoming unbearble to think about because of the pain. At the same time not thinking about him would hurt even worse; it's literally so excruciating to even imagine that I feel sick. Reinhart, Darla, Shayna, and Shayla have always been there too. They're my protectors and the ones who always make sure I'm ok. It would be like losing a mini-parent in a way and so many memories would hurt again that I would simply sit curled against Bernie trying to shield from the pain of it. Curling against him though would remind me that someone I sought comfort from was no longer here...it's awful. Then if you get to my babies, well that says it all, they're my babies. I'm their protector and thinking of them in pain hurts. Younger siblings look up to you so much and want you to always be happy. If I ever needed a hug you can bet one of them was always there, so it would feel like my arms would forever be empty. Lastly though I can't explain to you what my parents would have felt...and I don't need to. I know you've probably imagined a thousand times how you would feel if you lost Tillie or Clarance. You prevented all of that. It doesn't make you a bad person because you created the curse, and do you know why?" Harry probed and Severus could only shake his head as tears flowed down his face.

"You created a countercurse for it; you're not a monster. You're just someone who had to defend themselves. The last time I checked monsters didn't care if they created countercurses and they definitely don't feel bad when someone discovers it and uses it against them." Harry finished and wrapped his arms around the shaking Professor who gratefully accepted the hug.

"Thank-you." Severus croaked as he let all the guilt go.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Sorry it's been so long you guys; the real world got hectic

* * *

When the next morning dawned the hospital wing was still full of people and a couple more had even joined the group. After everyone had calmed down some Harry had inquired where Tillie and Clarance were. When Professor Snape said he didn't want to intrude the entire Lupin Clan had stated as one that Tillie and Clarance could never intrude like that. Natara had smiled gratefully while Severus simply stared for a moment with a deeply touched look on his face. Tillie had went straight to Bernie and Harry curling against the hurt boy. Clarance had looked a little lost at first until Darla had pulled him between her and Reinhart. Severus was the first one to open his eyes and as he looked around he smiled; Tillie was still with the boys, Harry between her and Bernie, and Clarance was sleeping beside Darla who had moved between Clarance and Reinhart. Even though it had been a rough start to the year he knew that these children would be ok. He had meant what he said yesterday. If Remus and Dorian were ok with it then he would take the entire family under the protection of the House of Prince. After he had married Nitara he had taken the spot as the Patriarch of the Prince line and with it had came protections he hadn't previously been aware of. Perhaps Remus should look into some of the things he had stumbled upon. He wasn't sure if Remus had taken the patriach position of the Lupin line, but even if he had what he had in mind wouldn't hurt. There was always the chance that somewhere in Lupin's family there was a line that he could claim. Besides the Prince line there had been another line that he had claimed and no one besides Nitara, Tillie, and Clarance knew about it. Though he trusted Albus it was something he hadn't shared with even him.

Lily sat in Potter Manor listening to James rant and worrying of what it would mean for her family. She had seen Jamie's face and he was furious. Then when she'd went to collect Sirina, she'd still been at home and waiting to come to Hogwarts, it was worse. Jamie was so angry when he saw Sirina cry that Lily was afraid to send Jamie to school the next day. Now it was morning and she had a tough call to make. She could either send Jamie to school and hope for the best or keep him home for the rest of the week to allow him to calm down. The only problem was that she was still a professor and she didn't need to miss her classes. Sirina would be with the family for the time being and James had taken off the night before to go visit an old friend he said. Which meant if she went that Jamie would have to attend classes and Sirina would have to go to hers with her. While Dumbledore couldn't refuse to allow Sirina entrance into the school since she was now the Potters ward, sometimes Sirina's temper was worse than Jamie's . Nodding to herself she stood and threw floo powder into the fire; she would need permission and backing for what she needed to do.


	10. Chapter 10

Harry was released not long after everyone woke up and was now sitting in the Great Hall surrounded by his siblings. Oddly enough Ron hadn't started anything and neither had any of the Gryffindors for that matter. As soon as he'd sat down he'd scanneItd the table and noticed that Potter Jr. wasn't back as of yet. With Black being arrested and Potter Sr. being suspended he really hadn't expected for Lady Potter to even stay on the staff. While he knew that Potter Sr. hadn't technically done anything wrong other than grab Clarance, he had no doubt he would have sought revenge if he were still on the staff.

He reached for some bacon and then paused as some of the Gryffindors, mainly the Weasleys, started to cheer. Turning he saw Lily, Jamie, and a young girl with black hair and blue eyes. Looking up he saw Uncle Albus stand and walk down the stage meeting Lily half way. She handed him a note that he scanned and then looked back up. It unnerved him to see the smirk on Lily's face and he felt his stomach churn as he saw Uncle Albus sigh deeply. After a moment Uncle Albus nodded and Lily directed both Jamie and the girl to go sit at the Gryffindor table. Uncle Albus watched her walk past and then he turned and looked directly at Harry.

He slightly shook his head and then walked back to the top of the stage, "I have an announcement to make. As per order of the Minister of Magic James Potter Sr. will be returning to his teaching duties next week. In addition Sirius Black was removed from Azkaban last night and taken to St. Mungos where he will stay until the Christmas holidays, after which he will be released permenantely. He will resume his teaching position, if he chooses, next September and be monitered until the following Christmas holidays. Lastly I know you all noticed the young girl that walked in with the Potters, her name is Sirina Black. She will attend classes taught by Lily and James for this year and next year she has been given permission to start school a year early. Thank-you all for your attention, now please return to eating your breakfasts and then get to class. Lupin and Snape children please come to my office once breakfast is over. Teachers none of these students will be attending classes today as statements need to be given." Albus concluded and Harry felt his heart drop. Potter Sr. was coming back and just like that Sirius was no longer guilty?


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry guys, not an update but I need everyone that would to go do the poll on my writer page. I'll be back to updating soon


End file.
